Cushions or pads of various sizes and kinds are known for relieving pressure and discomfort associated with various afflictions of the feet. None address the specific needs of diabetic persons suffering from a foot disorder known medically as Charcot joint. This disorder destroys the joints of the feet particularly in the arch region causing a protruding deformity to develop that, if left unprotected, is prone to ulcerate and become infected.
Diabetics often have dermatological disorders that render the skin of the person particularly sensitive and susceptible to chafing and irritation. For this reason, those pads that are secured to a user's foot by adhesive means would be unsuitable for application to the foot of the diabetic to alleviate foot afflictions. Also unsuitable would be the attachment of the pad to the foot of a diabetic using a wrap fabricated material that would chafe or irritate the skin of the patient and/or a wrap whose ends are secured at a joint in direct contact with the user's skin.